dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tổ Ong
Tổ Ong là Kiến Trúc tự nhiên chỉ thấy ở quần xã Đồng Cỏ, chứa đến 6 Ong hoặc Ong Sát Thủ. Chúng có 200 Máu, và rớt ra 1 Bánh Mật và 3 Mật Ong khi bị phá. Trừ Thùng Ong, Ong không có ảnh hưởng với những vật dụng rớt ra. Tổ Ong không sinh ra lại, khiến Bánh Mật là tài nguyên Không Tái Sinh. Tấn công Tổ Ong sẽ chọn giận Ong gần đó, và xuất hiện Ong Sát Thủ từ Tổ của chúng. Mặc dù Bánh Mật và Mật Ong không cháy, đốt một Tổ Ong sẽ chỉ còn 4 Tro. Cơ Chế Sản Sinh Một Tổ Ong sẽ sinh ra một Ong mỗi giờ game (30 giây) lên đến lượng tối đa là 6 con mỗi Tổ. Ong sẽ rời khỏi Tổ trong suốt ngày, lần lượt mỗi 50 giây. chúng trở về Tổ khi hoàng hôn. Suốt Mùa Đông, Ong sẽ không rời khỏi Tổ. Nếu một con Ong bị tấn công, tất cả thành viên trong Tổ sẽ nổi giận thành Ong Sát Thủ để trừng trị kẻ thù. Ngoài ra, Ong từ cùng Tổ, mà đứng trong màn hình, và bất cứ Ong "không nhà" nào cũng sẽ tham chiến. Chú ý rằng Tổ số Ong tấn công không thể quá 10, trừ khi một Ong khác nữa bị tấn công. Nếu dùng Lưới Côn Trùng để bắt Ong, các thành viên trong Tổ cũng sẽ nổi giận thành Ong Sát Thủ. Nếu Tổ Ong bị tấn công, tất cả Ong còn trong Tổ sẽ nổi giận thành Ong Sát Thủ để tấn công kẻ thù. Ong mà đã ở ngoài (trước khi Tổ bị tấn công) sẽ phớt lờ kẻ đe dọa, trừ khi mục tiêu tấn công trở lại. Điều này khiến hoàng hôn là thời điểm tốt nhất để tấn công Tổ Ong; mất 8.3 giờ game (250 giây) để con Ong cuối cùng rời Tổ mỗi ngày, nhưng thường thì hoàng hôn đến sớm hơn thời điểm này. Mẹo * Đội Mũ Chăn Ong là cách tốt nhất để chống sát thương chính. Nếu kết hợp với Giáp Gỗ, sát thương từ nọc Ong sẽ gần như không nhận và thu thập dễ dàng hơn. * Có thể chạy vượt Ong bởi chúng bay chậm. Một khi đang tấn công Tổ, người chơi có thể lượn và chạy khỏi Ong, rồi chạy lại và tấn công lần nữa trước khi chúng bắt kịp. * Wendy có thể dùng Abigail để thu hoạch Mật Ong. Làm Abigail xuất hiện để cô giúp đỡ tấn công và phá Tổ Ong một khi Wendy mục tiêu nó. Nó sẽ chọn giận Ong, nhưng chúng sẽ bị Abigail tấn công ngay ra vừa xuất hiện bởi cô có tấn công tầm rộng. Bên lề * Khi Maxwell xem xét, ông nói "Not the Ong!", liên quan đến câu nói từ bộ phim The Wicker Man. * Ong Sát Thủ và Ong về mặt kỹ thuật là cùng loài, bởi cách game được mã hóa. Một Ong có thể xuất hiện là Ong Sát Thủ, trở về Tổ và nguôi giận thành Ong thường. * Trong bản game cũ khi tấn công Tổ Ong bằng vật bắt Lửa, tất cả Ong bay ra sẽ là Ong thường và vẫn là trung lập bởi chúng không nhận biết người chơi là mối đe dọa thậm chí khi tấn công trực tiếp ví dụ như bằng Tiêu Lửa. Điều này sau này đã thay đổi và khi làm vậy Ong Sát Thủ vẫn sẽ xuất hiện và tấn công người chơi. ** Ngoài ra, trước đây Tổ Ong từng có thể đốt cháy bằng Đuốc. Thư viện Ảnh Several Beehives.png|Quần thể năm Tổ Ong. Bees leaving their Bee Hive as it is set on fire.png|Tổ Ong bị cháy trong bản game cũ. Maybe nerf the beehives a little bit..jpg|Nhiều Tổ Ong. Beehive bug.jpg|Tổ Ong bị lỗi. en:Beehive Thể_loại:Đối Tượng Dễ Cháy Thể_loại:Sinh Mob Thể_loại:Không Tái Sinh Thể_loại:Kiến Trúc